Surprise, Surprise
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Hisagi's third seat and boyfriend has quite a surprise for him one day after work. \\Request fic-- 3-IchimaruGin-3; HisagiOC, a bit of blood less and lemon-flavored kinkiness; Hurt/Comfort was the most appropriate category I could fit this into.//


As always, this was requested by a Gaian of the highest perverted stature. The OC, Ryuuji Hideki, belongs to him. Hopefully I didn't butcher him this time. Enjoy!

* * *

"That's the last of it," Hisagi muttered to himself, filing away a few papers. He gave a heavy sigh and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes to the world for a few moments. When they opened again, they found themselves staring out into a rainy, overcast Seireitei. It seemed dreary to most, Hisagi was sure, but he found it rather calming-- the muted colors combined with the constant dripping of rain lulled him into a submissive state.

An abrupt knock on his door shattered the solemn tone set by the outside weather and Hisagi sat up a little straighter, mentally shedding himself of his reverie. "Come in."

The door slid open to reveal a young man poking his head inside, light brown hair falling messily in his face. Upon seeing Hisagi, he gave a small grin and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Ah, Ryuuji-kun." Despite himself, Hisagi smiled a little as he stood and crossed the room to his third seat. "Is everything done?"

The shorter shinigami nodded. "Yes. You're done, too?" He peeked over Hisagi's shoulder, surveying his neat, empty desk. "Hisagi-san, why don't you decorate any?"

"Decorate?" Hisagi quirked an eyebrow and turned around to look at his office. It was simple, the bare minimum of a desk and chair. "Why do I need to decorate here? I don't need that kind of stuff for work."

Ryuuji leaned against his superior's back and looped his arms around the other's waist. "It makes it more personal. I can't tell if this place is abandoned or not."

"That's absurd," the black-haired lieutenant said, looking over his workspace once more. "If it were abandoned, there would be dust."

Ryuuji stifled a snicker and turned Hisagi around, grabbing his hand. "You're more stubborn than I am."

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Hisagi honestly didn't understand his subordinate sometimes.

"I would never." The third seat put on his best innocent face and tugged Hisagi toward the door. "Come on, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Hisagi repeated, a little wary-- Ryuuji could think up some outlandish things at times.

A grin covered the brunette's lips. "You'll love it, trust me."

* * *

"A surprise...at my house?" Hisagi found himself standing in front of his own door not ten minutes later. His head turned to the shinigami at his side. "You didn't do any...decorating, did you?"

Ryuuji chuckled and waved a hand. "No, no, it's nothing like that. Come on."

Hesitantly, Hisagi followed his boyfriend through the door, shutting it lightly behind him. As they ventured further into the house, he realized Ryuuji was taking him to his bedroom. _"What does he have planned now?"_ he wondered, looking around his room. Nothing seemed different-- the same bed and dressers in the same cool, blue-grey tones.

Still, Ryuuji wore that same, secretive grin as closed the door and walked toward the bed, his fingers slowly untying his sash. He glanced over his shoulder, as if waiting for Hisagi to join him.

Finally getting the idea, the lieutenant grinned and came up behind Ryuuji, locking his arms around the smaller frame. "You should have said it was something like this," he murmured, nipping the brunette's ear. "I would have come a lot sooner."

"I said it was a surprise, didn't I?" Ryuuji leaned his head back to rest against Hisagi's shoulders, catching the other's lips in a kiss. He sighed contently as the other's tongue invaded his mouth, licking every inch, dominating him.

The two moved to the bed, Hisagi pinning his lover down and attacking his neck with small nips. His hands began to roam, shedding Ryuuji of his kosode and tracing the pale skin with his nails while his teeth attacked one of the pink nubs. He grinned against Ryuuji's chest as the younger one arched his back and gave a soft moan of approval.

Before things got too heated and Ryuuji lost his train of thought, he placed a hand on Hisagi's chest and gave the dominant one a light kiss. "I want to try something different," he murmured, searching the other's grey-black eyes for approval.

Never afraid to comply with a change, at least in the bedroom, Hisagi smirked faintly. "Something different like...?"

With permission granted, Ryuuji flipped their positions on the bed. Now straddling his superior's hips, he bent down and caught his lips in another kiss. Pleased with the confused expression Hisagi gave him, he murmured a few words of assurance before undressing the other, piece by piece. First his sash hit the floor, then his kosode was spread open and peeled off, and finally his hakama and fundoshi were slid down. Not used to being in the position he was, Ryuuji took a moment to absorb the sight below him and could think nothing other than that his lover's body was perfect.

Once he regained his senses, the brunette delved in for another kiss, his hands working off the rest of his own clothes. His zanpakuto remained clutched in one hand as his hips began to grind themselves against Hisagi's. When a curious glance was given to the blade, he grinned faintly. "Don't look so nervous, love."

"What exactly do you intend on doing with that?" Hisagi asked, shifting slightly under the other's weight. He didn't have much of a problem with being submissive every once in a while-- it spiced things up a little-- but he wasn't sure he was fond of using weapons in the bedroom.

"It's the surprise," Ryuuji explained, sitting up and unsheathing his sword. "You've never seen Yami-No's release, have you?"

"I haven't had the opportunity," Hisagi said, watching the metal glint cautiously. "What is it?"

As if waiting for that exact question, Ryuuji bent down to give Hisagi one, final kiss. "Revive and control, Yami-No." In an instant, the blade faded away from sight, re-materializing in moments as thin, metal wires attached to his fingertips. His hands moved slightly and the wires followed, dancing in the low light under his control.

"So that's your zanpakuto's release?" Hisagi asked, studying the razor-sharp threads. "Looks like it could take someone's head off." Which begged the question even more: Just _what _was Ryuuji planning?

"Much more than that," the brunette murmured, "but only at my will."

"You can alter their sharpness?" Hisagi asked, slightly confused.

Ryuuji chuckled as his fingers moved again, three of the wires from each hand coiling out to wrap around Hisagi's wrists. The metal bit into his skin lightly, small trickles of blood running down his arms. "I can't control that, but I can control how tightly I wrap them around something." As a demonstration, his fingers closed in slightly, the metal wires tightening around Hisagi's wrists.

"Alright, I get it," the lieutenant hissed. "I never thought you'd be so..."

"Kinky?" Ryuuji grinned again as Hisagi nodded. He thought his superior was blushing a little-- perhaps he wasn't as unfamiliar with the submissive position as Ryuuji first assumed. He also noticed that Hisagi was rather excited; perhaps he was a bit of a closet freak, as well.

Forcing Hisagi's wrists above his head via Yami-No's wires, Ryuuji shifted overtop his lover. Slowly, teasingly, he brought himself down upon the other's hardening erection. He shuddered slightly and reveled in the pleasured groan from his superior. His fingers twitched slightly, the wires unintentionally cutting into Hisagi's wrists and arms a bit more.

The black-haired shinigami forced himself to uncurl his fingers and relax his muscles. The more he struggled, the more the metal wires cut him and as much as he didn't mind a little pain mixed with his pleasure, he didn't want to cut himself too deeply by accident and pass out from the blood loss. His hips thrust up into Ryuuji's as the younger one began quickening his pace, riding him with a certain experience he didn't expect his subordinate to have.

One of his legs curled around Ryuuji's waist, pushing deeper into him as he came down again. He heard the brunette moan softly and knew he'd struck that sweet spot deep inside. Aiming for that pleasurable sound again, Hisagi thrust harder as the wires bit into his flesh.

Loud moans erupted from his throat as the four remaining metal threads traveled down his chest, leaving deep cuts and trails of blood. The razor wires wrapped themselves around his thighs and hips, pulling him closer to Ryuuji's body. He allowed the zanpakuto to move his body, overwhelmed with the pleasure of Ryuuji's tightness encompassing him and the burning pricks from the wires' cuts.

Feeling Hisagi lose control of his senses, Ryuuji closed his eyes, panting harshly as his prostate was struck again. His nails dug into Hisagi's shoulders as he rode out his release, almost screaming his lover's name. Moments later he felt the other's body convulse with pleasure and a warm sensation filling him. Panting harshly, Ryuuji collapsed on top of his bloody and exhausted partner, struggling to catch his breath.

After a few moments of silence passed, Hisagi felt Yami-No release him and glanced to the side where the blade lay whole again. Closing his eyes, he could only manage to lift his arms enough to loosely wrap them around Ryuuji. "That...that was...something," he said between breaths.

"Su-surprised?" Ryuuji asked, a sheepish grin covering his lips. Hisagi didn't respond, too worn out to summon the energy, but found the strength to lean down and capture his subordinate's lips in a heated kiss.

As the black-eyed shinigami laid back on the bed and closed his eyes, he chuckled softly. "One hell of a birthday."

* * *

Was it good? (hides away) I've never really written anything that...kinky. Alright, I did manage to write someone being raped with a feather BUT besides that. I had thought about adding a chapter before this where Ryuuji was trying to figure out what to give Hisagi for his birthday and went around to a bunch of different people, asking them for ideas, but decided against it. For one, Ryuuji isn't really that sociable, I don't think, and also it would have ruined the little twist of a birthday surprise at the end of this chapter. SO, you just get smut. I doubt anyone's complaining about that. Dear god, I should shut up now-- I think it says somewhere in the ToS the A/N can't be longer than the actual chapter. Even though I've broken that rule on more than one occasion... GAH. Review, please. ^~^


End file.
